Trials of the Underground
by Jamaican Skull
Summary: One average day in Ikebukuro was the wrist for Mikado. I mean who likes thugs breaking through your window and forcing you to join them. The worst part being driven to God knows where. The one upside, his online friend Kanra-chan is getting married. But can even that be turned into his worst nightmare? Izaya x Mikado : Yaoi (Gay Love){Don't like don't read}
1. Chapter 1

Okay well hello anyone reading. I am sorry if by any chance you are waiting on my other story (Bleach: Swallow Me Whole an Drown Me Slowly). I had actually written chapter 3 and the end off the fight scene but was decided to edit that and so the wait continues. I am absolutely in love with Izaya Orihara and Durarara! so I had to write this. I also love this pairing and am completely disappointed in the amount of fan fiction written for this pairing. I hope you all enjoy!

Warnings for Chapter: Not anything major right now. Rating may go up eventually(probably not for smut).

Trials of the Underground

Chapter 1

Today Mikado was walking home from school. He had his bag with his books, his ball point pens that he kept for his protection, and Kida and Anri walking on either side of him. Mikado was on edge for reasons unknown to even him, and the everlasting sense of dread continued to grow the closer he got to his apartment.

"So I was like,'gentlemen don't hurt ladies you jerk,'. And he was like.' what are you, a superhero?' And I was like,' yeah its my job to protect innocent women from jerks like you.' And then I procceed to beat the crap out of him and save the poor girl who had her purse stolen. She even gave me her number!" Kida said.

Mikado responded with his worried tone," Kida you shouldn't get into fights like that you could get hurt."

And like lightning his worry was ignored," But if I don't help the innocent women of the world who will?"

Mikado just sighed, there really was no use trying to get through to Kida. He had found out through the Dollars website that Kida was and is the leader of the Yellow Scarves. Even though he knew this meant his friend could protect himself well he couldn't help but worry. Mikado's apartment was in sight now and that anxiousness grew tenfold. If there was actually trouble, he didn't want his friends in it.

" Bye Kida, Anri. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye see ya later."  
"Goodbye Mikado." That was the first time Anri had spoken since they had left the school.

Mikado walked to his building, eyes glancing every direction to see if anything was out of place. He climbed the stairs carefully being sure not to let one of the steps fall out from under him. As he reached the top he stepped slowly trying to prolong the time before he had to open his door. He reached his door mat and looked up at the little glass peephole in his door. Mikado thought he was going to hurl, right here on his doorstep. He put the silver key in the hole, his hand shaking. He turned it and heard the lock mechanism click. He pushed open his door to find the old, dingy room. There were no monsters plotting his demise, just the overwhelming silence of an empty apartment.  
Mikado stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He set him bag down gently, still waiting for something menacing to pop out of his small closet. '_Doing something normal may calm this nervousness down,' _thought Mikado. He sat down and logged into his usual chat room to find Setton-san talking to Kanra-chan.

-Tanaka Tarou-san has logged into the chat room-

Tanaka Tarou-san: Hello everyone! What are you talking about?

Kanra-chan: I happen to be getting married very soon!~

Tanaka Tarou-san: Really? Who are you getting married to?

Kanra-chan: Well I can't say his name on the internet silly he might get stalked!~ In any case he is really cute and smart!~

Tanaka Tarou-san: You seem to really love him Kanra-chan.

Setton-san: Me and Kanra-chan were actually picking wedding colors before you got online. We decided on blue , green, and black.

Tanaka Tarou-san: Well that's nice. I'm sorry for the abrupt goodbye but I have things to do and it's getting late.

Kanra-chan: Well goodbye Tarou-san, sorry for keeping you!~

Setton-san : Goodbye as well Tarou-san and Kanra-chan.

Kanra-chan: You're leaving too!? Now I'll be bored!? \(TAT)/

-Tanaka Tarou-san has logged off-  
-Setton-san has logged off-

Kanra-chan: WAHHHH! You guys are no fun!~

-Kanra-chan has logged off-

Mikado closed the lid of his laptop to hear a banging noise outside of his window. He stilled and turned around to face the noise. The glass was suddenly broken and he was on the end of so many gun barrels he couldn't even count them. A sole man walked through the impenetrable hudle. He wore a fine suit and his shoes, which seemed to be made of Italian leather, shone like stars.

" It's nice to finally speak to you, Dollars leader." The leader spoke deep and smooth. Mikado hardened his features, hiding the shock of his secret getting out. The only ones who knew were Celty and...

"We want you Mikado Ryugamine, to join us."

" I will never surrender the Dollars to you." Mikado said with finality. He would never give up the gang and leave the members to do Awakusu-Kai chores.

"I do not want your pesky little gang Ryugamine. I want you."

"Why do you want a kid like me?" He was really worried what was going to happen now.

"You're simply genius. Your website had firewalls and coding our head hacker could get through. And in any case we both know you're no novice when it come to combat." The man had a point, Mikado was no pushover in a fight. But Mikado was also not ready to just give in and swear fealty to a thug.

"And if I refuse to join you, will I die?"

"Of course not. You'll just be shown plenty of reasons you should be loyal to us. You're friends are no exception to the punishment either."_ 'So I basically can join, or get me and my friends broken and then join,'_ he thought. But then another thought popped into his head.

"How you be sure I am loyal to you?" The man let out a small snort.

"Well, are you saying yes?" Mikado thought a moment. No torture was not an option to him at this point in time.

"Fine I'll join you. Now how are you going to ensure my loyalty to you?"

"I'll show you. I believe I can trust you not to kill yourself if I don't put handcuffs on you," he replied tonelessly.

He led Mikado down the stairs guns pointed at my head. Maybe Mikado was paranoid but he swore he saw snipers on nearby rooftops.  
They approached an smooth black limousine door held open by the driver. Mikado claimed in first followed by the boss. The mans lackeys put down their guns and began to walk in the opposite direction. The car roared to life and began to run like a cheetah down the street. The silence Between the two was heavy and completely after a while, Mikado decided enough was enough.

"So what's your name?"

"You may refer to me as Shiki."

Well I hope you enjoy!~ I just want to put out there that I cannot write smut at all. So if you want to see a lemon I this fic you can write or try to see if someone else will write it. I would be more than happy to give that person full credit for their work and be sure to mark the section where they had written. If anyone is interested please PM me ASAP.

Thank you for reading!~

Jamaican Skull


	2. Author's Note :-(

Author's Note

Hello my lovely followers and viewers!~ I bring with me some good and bad news. I have learned through experience with the very limited stories I have written that it pains not only the author but the readers as well to update at irregular intervals. So I have decided that instead of leaving my audience hanging for months at a time to write a complete story before posting so I already have the chapters ready to post each week. I light of this I plan on finishing both of my stories before posting a new chapter or writing anymore. I hope you all understand that this way it'll be better for all of my followers and easier on myself.

With Love,

Jamaican Skull


End file.
